Harry Potter and the Land of Erenda
by Radszilla
Summary: The land of Erenda, the unknown land. A land full of danger, mystery, betrayal, action, adventure, romance, magic, and destiny. When Harry and co. are sent to Erenda, it is there they will find their true destiny and help save the land from the evil that


A/N: I am now back from vacation and while there began getting ideas in my head for my own story. I have had this land in my head and on paper for many years and have decided to do a crossover with Harry Potter with it. The land they are in is my own creation and I would appreciate it if you do not steal my ideas, if you ask some may be okay though. The next chapter for Core of Evil will be out shortly, and Knights of Time is unfortunately being put on hold, due to the fact the first six chapters I had already written were deleted or misplaced somehow, I want to finish Core of Evil and this before working on any other stories. This is just an informative chapter the next one will be longer and have the Harry Potter characters, this isn't how my story actually is, I'm tweaking it quite a bit so that it can include the added characters. If anyone also knows how to get the sign things above letters, I would be greatly appreciative if you told me. I hope you enjoy and please review, constructive criticism is okay too.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from the Harry Potter series, that belongs to J.K. Rowling. I do own however the land and most of its inhabitants, so don't sue.

Harry Potter and the Land of Erenda

Informative Knowledge Needed To Know

The Land of Erenda is a land not known to the modern day world, it exists in a small vortex between Earth and Atlantis, when Atlantis was destroyed the way to Erenda was also lost. A few of the inhabitants of Atlantis were able to escape to a continent on earth known as England, and three managed to get into the land of Erenda. The few inhabitants who arrived on Earth realized that the way home was lost forever, however they banded together and created a spell, a very powerful spell, and were able to open the vortex of Erenda in England, one of the denizens of Earth whom they had all grown to love like a brother volunteered to go through the vortex, unfortunately once he was through the power needed to keep the vortex open were not enough and it shut leaving the man trapped forever in the land of Erenda. Opening the portal had dangerous side affects as well, some of the evil creatures that had lived in Erenda had escaped into the other world. The creatures caused quite a bit of panic and death, but the nine friends who had escaped the fall of Atlantis hunted them down and killed all of them, by the time they were all gone, only one remained. He was young and foolish, he saw that there could be uses to the spell they had created, if one powerful enough cast it. This mans name was Salazar Slytherin and deep within the chamber of secrets hidden so even a corrupt heir couldn't find it, he wrote the spell on the wall, with all the ingredients and thought needed to cast it. Salazar was eventually corrupted by the powers of the earth and turned into a dark wizard, he forgot about the spell, and he eventually conceived an heir and eventually died by one of the earth beings Godric Gryffindor, and an elf from the land of Erenda, who had come through the vortex the first time it was open and had helped the nine hunt the evil creatures. The land of earth continued on, the spell on the wall forgotten, its neighbors lost.

However all things lost eventually become found, but not necessarily by the owner, in this case however it was a relative of the owner. This relative discovered the chamber when he was about 15 years old, and discovered the spell two years later, there were warnings hidden on the wall and for once the boy took heed. He made a mental note to return when he was older. He however had not gotten the chance because fate intervened and he found out about the child who would be equal in strength to him, he went to kill him, but it backfired and his body was lost it wasn't until fourteen years later he had gotten a new body and it was another two years before he returned to the chamber, he was defeated again however and by the same boy, defeated but not out, he had one last plan to attend to, and when he and the boy dueled next, if he couldn't beat him, he would make sure he wouldn't interfere ever again.

(knowledge/races of Erenda)

Human: The most prominent species of Erenda, they can live just about everywhere. At the present the land is divided between three rulers. The three are Lord Xandos, King Zepher, and Queen Resha. At the present time most of Erenda belongs to the dark ruler, Lord Xandos. Xandos became ruler due to the fact he was one of the Pheos. With the power of his equally as evil dark purple and black phoenix known to only a few as Phex, the rest call him the Dark Phoenix. Xandos is really a king, but most of his loyal servants and allies call him lord, most of the village people call him king instead of lord. King Xandos is not totally human he is also part Pheo, which is talked about below, Xandos rules most of Erenda and has his main castle located in Berg and another castle in Barad. King Zepher is a carefree and brave, but stupid man. He is kind to many, but doesn't trust strangers to his land, some rumor he is half dwarf, which is a reasonable estimate due to his nature and his height of 4'9. Despite his flaws he really is a good person, and is often left alone by Xandos, but for how long only time can tell. Zepher is king of the land Algasen, which is located in southeast corner of the continent, it includes a portion of land that is an island about a day or two journey from the coast, this may be one of the reasons Xandos doesn't try to attack him. Lately however something has been troubling the king, and ever since the death of his Phoenix he hasn't been right in the head, some say someone is leading him like a puppet, but who that would be is anyone's guess. Queen Resha or the Lady of the Sands rules the large and deadly Horac desert, the only place in the desert she does not own is the Place of Shifting Sands. Being in the desert makes it hard for Xandos to try to take it over, except for mild raids Xandos doesn't care at all about the desert country, he also knows not to attack them because they are allies with the Gecks and together would make extremely dangerous enemies to the dark lord. Besides these three, there are other places that one of the three has not yet been able to take over so there may be more royalty elsewhere. There is also rumor of a resistance group, but not much is known about it.

Elves: One of the only other places not under the rule of Xandos and his servants, Trieza home of the elves still remains a place of mystery and lost in the eyes of Xandos. He knows the elves are somewhere he just can't pinpoint where. Rumor has it that the elves have allied themselves with the resistance group, however none, but those in the resistance know if it is true. Their land can only be found if a willing elf gives up the location. Elves are magnificent human like creatures, the only difference being they are usually more skillful and have pointed ears which humans do not. They are a pure folk and are very kind to allies, but mistrustful to strangers. They are skilled in the arts of bow and arrow, sword fighting, magic, and healing. Their sword fighting skills are second only to Riders and some Pheos. The elves are ruled by a king and a queen, but at this time only a queen rules.

Dwarves: The dwarves were a race that favored mountains, mines, gems, and jewels. They were some of the best craftsman ever seen and most of their items would be more powerful and have special powers that other items of the same sort not made by a dwarf would not. Dwarves were excellent fighters and were extremely skilled with an axe and decent with a sword. They disappeared at the rise of the Dark Phoenix Lord's (Xandos) rise to power, and haven't been seen since. Dwarves always had a great hate for Dragons, but those enmities had settled down when the dragons had helped the dwarves fight the Mors in a great war. No one has seen a dwarf since Morath the Slayer and his turned brethren went and destroyed the city, the city is now abandoned and the dwarves thought to be an extinct race.

Gecks: Gecks are a humanoid reptilian species that is for the most part friendly. They live in the Haroc desert side by side with Queen Resha and her people. Gecks are also seen throughout the land of Erenda trading and selling goods. Quite a few Gecks have also become archeologists, artists, historians, but most prefer the business life. Geck traders often have rare goods, that are hard to find elsewhere. Lord Xandos has for the most part left the Gecks alone, knowing that they could make dangerous enemies, however the damage has already been done and unknown to him some Gecks have sided with the resistance, and all Gecks give discounts to resistance members. Gecks look like walking upright lizards with sharp claws instead of fingers and extremely sharp teeth, warrior Gecks often need only a shield and sword, for they all learn at a young age the art of sword and shield, it takes a lot to kill a Geck and if one is able, its allies will continue to hunt the murderer until it or they are dead.

Riders: The race known as Riders is not necessarily a species, but some half elf-half human (a human that has elf blood or vice versa) become gifted with the power and mind to become a Rider. The Riders were once a type of police force for the land of Erenda and a select few became bodyguards to Pheos. They were the most loyal and trusted species of the continent, except for elves of course. They were extremely powerful both physically and mentally, but what made them really unique was the dragons they were partnered up with. Once bonded to a dragon they were bonded for life, where one went the other followed, if the Rider should die the dragon would die as well, but if the rider survived and the dragon died, the rider would hunt down the dragon's killer and kill or be killed. Once done with the deed the Rider would survive as a normal person would, but always be filled with the sorrow of the dragon. Until Rider or Dragon died, they were almost immortal, and lived a very long time. The Riders became extinct when Morath the Slayer and his dragon Sharkor murdered and hunted down his fellow riders, two other riders went over to join Morath and the three of them are the only known survivors of the Riders.

Dragons: No one knows where dragons came from, but they were once plenty in the land of Erenda. Very few dragons became bonded to a member of a different race, and those that did became known as partners to the Riders. The dragons like the ones that became partners to the riders were eradicated from existence by Morath the Slayer. Most believe that the ancient race of the dragons is gone, but the Dark Pheos Xandos is known to have two deep within his two castles awaiting the day for new Riders, Riders that can be under his control, to come claim them. One other egg exists and is within the fortress of the resistance. But like its brethren has yet to hatch. Until then the race of dragons is no more.

Sorcerers: Sorcerers and Sorceress are extremely rare in Erenda. Most are good, but a few have turned bad and now work for Xandos or their own twisted ideas and deeds. The first sorcerer ever known in the land of Erenda was an old man named Merlin. He also became a Pheos and was responsible for ridding the land of much evil. He would have continued to live on for who knows how long, and may have even been able to stop Xandos during his rise to power, but it was not to be, for his own friend turned enemy trapped him within a stone and there he rests until someone with enough power can find him and release him from his living tomb. No one knows where the man named Merlin came from, he just dropped out of the sky one day, and that was that. He eventually married and through time other sorcerers and sorceress were born, some unrelated as well, due to certain arrangements. By the time of Xandos rise to power there were a little over two hundred sorcerers and sorceress throughout the land. At the present however only a select few live and most have been twisted into evil beings working for their self or Xandos.

Olums: Another rare race, Olums are the embodiment of evil, it is extremely hard to kill one, and they have many vampire servants, fortunately they only come out at night. Olums like Sorcerers are not necessarily working for Xandos, most work towards their own ambitions, and some work as assassins and strategists. Their real form has never been seen, most take the form of a female human, though some are known to take the form of male humans as well. No one knows how many Olums there are, because they hide to well, at least one was seen working for Xandos, but with their perfect disguise there could be many more among the peasants and nobles.

Vampires: This is a race that is also of evil nature and also hard to kill. Most vampires work for Olums and are not often seen. Vampires also take the form of a human, but are able to be recognized through certain experiments unlike the Olums who are flawless. They can't work well in the daytime but by no means can be killed just by sunlight, therefore they are often used in nighttime jobs. The Vampires once were a united race, but since the death of their King over five hundred years ago, they have no ruler and often go their own ways, or work for Olums.

Zows: Some consider them a race, but very few can talk to them. Zows are another word for snake, Zows however are usually a little more powerful and little brighter than regular snakes, they were once ruled by a snake-lord, but he was defeated by the sorcerer Merlin, there have been a few snake-talkers since then, and without a lord the snakes are thankful and often give help to those who can speak their language. Some Zows are capable of becoming a male or female human, they just have a few snake-like characteristics, and are sometimes used as translators for the resistance, they are usually called Zoks. The Zows are at the moment ruler less, but three of the Zoks are usually the decision makers for all the Zows, and it has been working so far.

Mors: Mors are large human-like insects that converse across the land, most groups of Mors consist of five or six members of the hive. Mors are not ruled by anyone, they are sometime independent and without a ruler don't do so well. All Mors have a special weapon, some are tails, others are acid or sticky web-like substances, some have scorpion-like claws, and others have spear-like arms. Most Mors have four arms and two legs, but some have six arms which means they are more powerful than regular Mors. All have a built on armor which makes it hard to kill they are most weak to axes and arrows.

Ulgs: Ulgs are human-like pigs. Most Ulgs carry an axe or a sword and smell bad. They quite often raid villages and kill for sport. They like the Mors are not ruled by any being. Ulgs are extremely powerful and yet extremely stupid. They do sometimes work for Xandos, but most of the time they just live to cause chaos, rumor does have it that an island from the northwest is where the Ulgs live and they may have a ruler there. Lately the Ulgs have been doing things that you wouldn't expect from them, an example being collaborative and sly, they are much smarter, which is making both Zepher and Xandos curious about who they're getting orders from.

Pheo: The most powerful and kind being throughout Erenda. Pheos are Phoenix Lords, it means like Riders, they are bonded to a Phoenix, they both rule and fight the dark forces that threaten to harm the land. The sorcerer Merlin was a Pheo and with his combined powers saved Erenda from many evils, he ruled for a slight portion of the time, but handed it over Bard to go after the Snake Lord. He never returned, and eventually the Pheos picked a new ruler, for King Bard had disappeared not long after that. Only one Pheos has ever gone bad and that was Xandos, the Riders can't always defeat the greatest of evils and for that the Pheos arrive, but there have been no Pheos or Phoenixes since the rise of Xandos and Phex. Like the Rider Morath Xandos also murdered his brethren and Phex did the same to the phoenixes. With the loss of the Pheo, other evil besides Xandos has taken root in Erenda, making it almost impossible for the citizens to travel about. All Pheos have a mark somewhere on their body symbolizing they are a Pheos, most Pheos receive the mark not too long after they're born, but it doesn't show its true self until the phoenix that the Pheo bonds with appears.

Phoenix: The most magnificent and powerful of all the creatures of Erenda, the phoenix is a creature of light, hope, happiness, and power. Like dragons no one knows where they come from, and some believe phoenix and dragons come from the same place. The phoenix is an extremely rare creature and only appears to those pure of heart. They were unfortunately killed by Phex when he betrayed them, Phex is the only Phoenix to ever go bad, and no one knows why. Most Phoenix are gold and red, some have been known to be green and yellow, and white and blue. Some are also purple and green, and white and gold, but those are extremely rare, Xandos is the only known Phoenix to be the color black. Unknown to Xandos and Phex two phoenix are still alive, the first in trapped with Merlin inside the stone, but the other is still in its egg awaiting the time when its master arrives to awaken.

A/N: There are many more creatures, places, plots, and people throughout the land of Erenda, and if you want to find out about the land and its inhabitants so continue to read. Next chapter we will be finding out who travels to Erenda and we'll have a battle as well. This is going to be in the land of Erenda after next chapter we will never return to the other world, except maybe in flashbacks, I hope you enjoyed and continue to read. Please Read and Review, thank you.


End file.
